Adaptation
by Dino767
Summary: Class 1-A, now 2-A, have started their second year at UA. But, they find out that they are getting four transfer students from around the globe. Who will they be, what will they be like, and most importantly what quirks will they have. Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons.
1. The New Kid

**Hello and Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. This idea has been in my head for over two months now and this seemed like the best way to use it. I have already made the first OC, but if anyone has any suggestions for the other three, I will gladly take them. Just, please include their name, quirk name, and powers, basic personality, and home country. Thank you. I will try my best to write a new chapter once every two weeks. The day itself is not set in stone. Also, I have only watched the anime and this is set in their second year, do not murder he if I get some things wrong, like for the Overhaul arc onward. Rated M for language, violence, and maybe some smut. **

* * *

It was the beginning of Class 1-A's second year, now known as Class 2-A, they were by far the strongest class in UA. Hell one of them, Izuku Midoriya, was already stronger than the 20th ranked pro hero. As all twenty of them filed into their classroom, they noticed that there were four new desks in the back of the classroom, labeled 21-24. As they all justed stared at the desks, their teacher, Shouta Aizawa, walked in with a lime green haired boy. He was about 5' with dark green eyes. He also kept swaying back and forth. He looked too young to be in their grade, but Aizawa assured them that he was 16. His hair was combed over to his right side and slightly combed upward.

"Hello class, get in your seats. I have an announcement to make" He yelled over the commotion of his students.

"As you may have already guessed, we will be receiving four new students in this class. One of them is here while the other three have not arrived just yet. Class I would like you to meet, Domenic Verdos. He is from America. I hope you treat him as one of your own."

"Uhh, Hi. I'm Domenic. If you are wondering, yes I did have to learn Japanese before I came here. I look forward to meeting you all" The kid said nervously.

All of a sudden, 19 of the students' hands went up like fireworks. They looked at him like he was the most interesting thing on the planet. Aizawa quickly flared up his quirk and everyone settled down.

"I'm guessing you would all like to know what his quirk is. I will let him tell you because I don't even understand it fully myself". Their teacher said with a bit tiredness in his voice.

"Thank sir, my quirk is called Adaptation. It is a mutation quirk and it basically makes my DNA adapt to whatever environment I am in. Like for example, does anyone in here have a poison like quirk".

Instantly a pink hand went up in the air.

"My quirk is Acid. Will, that work?" The pink girl questioned.

"Yes, it will. Please spray the highest potency acid you can make at me" He said with surprising confidence.

She gave a confused look at him, but he just nodded. So she sprayed acid at him and it hit him dead on in the chest. But, surprising to everyone, even Aizawa, he just stood there as his shirt dissolved. But his skin was perfectly fine, not even wet.

"See, I adapt. It takes my body 1 second to do it. It is annoying though. You may think that I can never lose, which to an extent is true, but that doesn't mean I always win. My body is constantly adapting, even right now. It is adapting to recognize your voices matching them to your faces, adapting to the minute differences in air quality. Hell, my stomach adapts to every single different piece of food I eat to get the best out of it. I have to consciously tell my body not to adapt all the time, so I'm not constantly eavesdropping with the best hearing possible. Also, if someone can move faster than it my adapt time, then my body gets confused and I basically become a human puddle my body's last defense." Domenic explained.

The entire class was speechless, this kid had a quirk that made his body adapt to be the best at the current situation, no matter what unless he actively stopped it. It sounded a lot like Mirio's quirk when he came into their class last year. At first, it sounded like an unstoppable, overpowered power that couldn't be beaten, but now it sounded like one of the most annoying things on the planet. They couldn't imagine what it must have been like when he was younger and had a lot less control of it.

* * *

** And that is the end of chapter one. It is a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters because I want to at least get the other OCs out of the way. Also, I am giving you to decide what pairing the other three OCs are with. Another thing is that I would prefer that the three OCs you make are two girls and one boy (Because I am a freak when it comes to things being even). Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Adaptation. Please review and rate. And Goodbye**


	2. The Twins

**Oh My God! People are actually reading my story. That is the best feeling in the world. Please review. Again like I said in the first chapter, I need character ideas and possible pairings for those characters. Also, thank you ArnoldStroong for being my first favorite and my first follower. Also, thank you so much for letting me use your OC. Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA! I only own Domenic Verdos and this story. I also updated the last chapter with a better description of Domenic, please read it, it is in the first paragraph. All other OCs are owned by their creators. Please rate and review. And message me for OC ideas. We are down to one boy and one girl. **

* * *

Class 2-A was adapting (I'm funny) nicely to their new classmate. Domenic quickly became good friends with Kyouka Jirou, Mina Asido, Jamming-yay AKA Denki Kaminari, and surprisingly, Tenya Iida. It had been a week since he walked into class. Mr. Aizawa walked into class a bit late with a white-haired girl who seemed to be arguing with herself. She has somewhat tan, fair skin. Her height is 5'5". She has a somewhat long scar running from her left eye to her ear. She has a goldish eye patch over her left eye. Her other good eye is gray, like a storm cloud. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with gray sweatpants. Mineta quickly shouted that her cup size was a C before he got bitch slapped by a very long tongue.

"I will go first ok, I am the main one. Shut up. Fine wait" She said to no one.

"Ok class. The second transfer has arrived. Everyone say hello to Kate Tritzo. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" The teacher said.

"Thank you, yes I would like that. Ummmmm... Hi everyone. I'm Kate, I'm from Greece, and my eyepatch is from a villain attack a few years ago." She said as she lifted her eyepatch to reveal a scar that reached from the top of her left eye to her left ear.

"And, thank you, Mr. Aizawa, for says yourselves instead of yourself" She mumbled under her breath.

"Um, Mr. Aizawa why did you say yourselves?" Iida questioned.

"I think Kate and Alice should answer that." He said with a slight ping of annoyance in his voice.

"Ok, I might as well explain why, and what our quirks are while I'm at it." As she said that it looked like her expression was changing to something similar to Bakugo's constant scowl.

"Hiya, idiots. Names Alice, I'm Kate's other half, literally. And I'm going to get two things out of the way. One, both Kate and Alice have different quirks. Two, my quirk is called Cheshire. I will let you figure out what it does." She said. Then she started to smile, which was excessively big with all her teeth showing. When she stopped, she just vanished. Poof, gone.

Then we heard her voice, "If you haven't figured it out yet, είστε διανοητικά ανεπαρκείς (means you are mentally deficient in greek), what it does is whenever I smile and show my teeth, I vanish. My body basically doesn't exist and I can go anywhere my head can fit. If I stop smiling, I reappear, and if I stop in an area my body can't go, I teleport back to where I activated my quirk."

Then, Mr. Aizawa activated his quirk and Alice fell out of the sky onto Kaminari's desk. "Stop playing around and show them Kate's" he commanded.

"Alright fine." Her facial expression changed back to the kind look she had when she walked in as she walked up to the front of the room.

"Hello again. Sorry about Alice, she's a bit standoffish. Anyway, my quirk is called Energy well. I store all energy that I am hit with and am able to release it. I am also resented to most forms of damage that come my way. For example, I can be struck by lightning and get up, barely" She said.

"Thank you, you can go sit in the back with Domenic" Mr. Aizawa stated. (For reference Domenic sits behind Momo and Kate/Alice sits behind Todoroki)

"With that over with, we have something else to discuss. It is about revisions to hero names. We have on our list for people who need to revise are Bakugo and Todoroki. Also, Kate, Alice, and Dom, you will need hero names as well. Dom, why don't you go first." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Well ok, how about 'The Adapting Hero: Evo'" Domenic stated proudly.

"Sure whatever. Next, Kate and Alice"

"We decided on 'The Split Hero: Twin Blizt''

"Perfect. Next, Todoroki, you need to revise your hero name."

"Ok. I think I have a good one, 'Freezerburn'" He said

"Good one Shoto," Domenic said, which surprised everyone.

"Why did you call him by his first name" Midoriya questioned.

"Because in America, we normally call people by their first names. If you don't want me too that's fine, but I'm warning you, I will probably slip up quite a bit" Domenic stated.

"Same in Greece." Kate chimed.

"It's fine. We don't want you two to be uncomfortable" Todoroki answered

"Anyway, Bakugo, since you wouldn't choose an appropriate name, Midnight has decided that officially, your hero name will be "The King of Explosions' got it?" Their teacher said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"And with that, All Might will be taking you to Hero training in the USJ".

* * *

**And this is the End of the second chapter. I was so happy that you get it a week and a half early. Also, I will probably change my schedule to one chapter every week instead of every two. Please rate and review. I also need more OCs. Message me with an idea if you have one. It is first come first serve so I am adding this, submissions for the next OC will end on Monday morning. Also, I forgot to mention that Alice, not Kate, is lesbian so with that. I will put it up to a poll which will close next Friday on whether Kate and Alice should end up with either Kaminari or Ashido.** **Also, if anyone is willing to make an image for this fanfic, I will gladly to you up on the offer. Thank you all, have a good weekend and Goodbye**


	3. Partners

**Hello everybody, with such the positive reception of chapter 2, (which by the way tripled the number of views in one night, which is insane) I hereby grant you chapter 3. I was thinking of writing another fanfiction, again not until this one is at like 7 chapters. It will be a 'How To Train Your Dragon' fanfiction. Yes, I might be a weeb, but I don't only watch anime. I have loved the series since it first came out and I just watched the last movie and it was awesome. Please don't kill me. But, enough of me lets go back to this story. Also, I have made the two other OCs because I didn't get any suggestions in my messages like I said to do. Sorry.**

Normal

"Talking"

**Text/Labels/Locations**

"**All Might Buff Form**"

"_Alice_ _Talking_"

* * *

"**All right everyone, are you ready for your first hero class**". All Might declared.

"**Your first activity is teamwork, so I will be randomly assigning you with one other**". He shouted while still in his buff form.

"**But first, your other two transfer students have arrived. Everyone meet Elena Valdez and Masozi Temitope"**

From behind him walked out a very muscular, tall, African boy with a buzz cut, and a small, Hispanic girl wearing a hoodie.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves." All Might said as he poofed into his small might form.

The boy talked first, "Hi I am Masozi Temitope. I am from Ethiopia and my quirk is called 'Stampede'. Basically, as I run, I slowly gain speed, but exponentially gain force. While doing this I can't turn very fast, but I can stop on a dime"

"And I am Elena Valdez, hi. I am from Puerto Rico. My quirk is called 'Queen Bee'. I can do everything a bee can, but instead of a stinger on my butt, my fingernails inject my venom. I also have the added effect of controlling and producing pheromones." She said as she lifted up her hood, revealing her navy blue hair, and two yellow antennae.

"Now let's get these partners sorted," All Might said as he pulls a giant lever and names start to appear on a giant TV screen.

**Team A- Kyouka Jirou and Domenic Verdos**

**Team B- Mashirao Ojiro and Ochaco Uraraka**

**Team C- Rikido Sato and Tsuyu Asui**

**Team D- Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima**

**Team E- Kate/Alice Tritzo and Denki Kaminari**

**Team F- Fumikage Tokoyami and Hanta Sero**

**Team G- ****Mezo Shoji**** and Kaksuki Bakugo**

**Team H- Kouji Koda and Minoru Mineta **

**Team I- Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki**

**Team J- Mina Ashido and Yuuga Aoyama**

**Team K- ****Tooru Hagakure and Masozi Temitope**

**Team L- Elena Valdez and Izuku Midoriya**

"Now, next class, I am going to pit your teams against each other, but you have until next class to prepare and train with your partner. Good Luck." All Might warns as the entire class exits the building, all heading towards the dorms.

* * *

**At the Dorms**

When the entire class arrived at the dorms, Domenic, Kate, Masozi, and Elena were shoved down on one of the couches together and put on the hot seat.

"So, time for class bonding" Ashido sneers with a smug grin. "Domenic, you first"

"Ok, what do you want to know"

"Is your hair naturally that bright green" Izuku asks first.

"Yes and no. I was born with this hair, but I can change the color at will thanks to my quirk" He says, turning his hair red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, and then back to green.

"Ok. I call next." Ashido screams. "This question allies to all of you, even Alice. Who in the class would you most likely ask out? Dom first, then Kate and Alice, Masozi, and finally Elena."

"Ok, ummmmmm. Personally, I don't think I've been here long enough to answer" He mumbled.

"Same with me". Say Masozi, Kate, Alice, and Elena.

"Fine. Fine. Ok, Kate, where did you get that scar." Ashido says.

"When I was little, I think 12, a villain attacked my town. He blasted me away from my parents, scaring my eye. Then, maybe to finish the job, he took out a knife and gouged it out." She reveals.

"Wow. That was dark. Dom, your childhood wasn't that bad, right?". Jirou asks.

"No, not that bad. I was bullied due to not having complete control over my quirk and changing into 'weird' things" He says.

After, Masozi and Elena say their pasts. Masozi was kicked out of his village due to the people believing he was possessed by the spirits of the animals the village hunted. Elena was almost raped due to an accidental release of her pheromones. After that, the entire class went with their partners to train.

* * *

**With Jirou and Dom Outside**

"So. What do you want to do first?" Dom asks.

"I am going to show you what my quirk does." She answers.

Jirou then proceeds to plug one of her ear jacks into her bracelet. A massive wave of sound blasts out of her wrist and destroys a tree.

"I use them to emit my heart beat through speakers or plug them into surfaces to hear." She explains.

"Ok. So, if you basically reveal the team we are against, I can easily dispose of them, since stealth and recon aren't exactly my strong suits." The two proceed to finalize their plan. Since Dom can adapt his ears to not hear the frequency of Jirou's Soundwave, he isn't in danger of going deaf.

* * *

**With Masozi and Tooru**

"Ok. I have a plan." The boy says. "I distract them by charging in while you sneak behind and quickly take them out."

"Sounds good to me. I could even blind them with my super move." The floating tanktop and shorts reply.

* * *

**Well, that is chapter three done. I am not going to explain the plans that Kaminari and Kate/Alice came up with nor Izuku's and Elena's because it would be boring. And yes, those are the final pairings. Izuku does get with Elena, not Ururaka, because of reasons. Sorry. Next up are the fights. I am going to do another poll, not that important but it will be which of the OCs you like the most. Also, I am taking recommendations for the OCs super moves, or further ideas for the sorry. From now on, chapters will be posted every Saturday afternoon because of school (I am still in high school). Thank you for the support. Have an amazing weekend and April vacation, Good Bye**


	4. King of the Earth

**Hello. Well, this chapter just got deleted from my Chromebook. So, what I said before is that this fanfic will be changing from once a week to once every two weeks because I am starting another fanfic, it is not HTTYD. It is a retelling of a show/kind of anime that I have been watching since it came out in July of 2013 (That is a hint). It was also made with only CG and on Youtube. Guess it in a review. On with the show.**

Normal

"Talking"

**Text/Labels/Locations**

"**All Might Buff Form**"

"_Alice_ _Talking_"

* * *

**At the USJ**

**"I hope you all trained well with your partners. BE READY TO GO BEYOND. PLUS ULTRA!" **All Might said.

He pulled the giant lever to randomize all the teams

**Team A vs Team I**

"**Ok. Looks like Young Jirou and Young Domenic are against Young Yaoyorozu and Young Todoroki." **All Might declared.

They started on different sides of the city area.

**(AN: Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are together so they refer to each other by first names)** "Momo I need a long metal tube for a steam cannon" Todoroki asked.

"Commin right up Shoto"

She creates a 20-foot long steel tube. Todoroki puts his hands together making steam. It fires directly at Domenic who blocks it with his arms and adapts them to the heat after a quick second of 2nd-degree burns. After a while, the steam spreads all across the battlefield.

"Kyouka, I need you to tell me where they are. I can't fully track them in the steam." Domenic said.

"I'm on it" Jirou responded. "They are 20 feet south of us behind what I think is an ice wall."

Domenic quickly makes his way to the area. Changing is arms into larger three-clawed, scaled, ones with a maroon color. And he starts to punch the ice wall, slowly but surely digging through it. **(AN: I forgot to describe Domenic's costume. It is a maroon trench coat and maroon sweat pants with a scale pattern. The trench coat has one line of forest green feathers running down the middle of the back.)**

"Momo I have a plan. Jirou obviously is feeding information to Domenic. If you distract him I will take Jirou out." Todoroki explains.

As Todoroki slinks away to 'get rid of' Jirou, Momo blasts an air horn, distracting Domenic. He charges over to her, changing his arms and legs into that of bear's and running on all fours. He does run straight into a steel wall that Momo makes. He evolves two bull horns and hooves for feet and charges the wall. He then proceeds to rip it open with his horns.

"Here's Dommy" He screams while his head is stuck in the wall. **(AN: Reference to The Shining if your stupid and didn't get it)**

"By the way, where's Shoto" Domenic asked.

"Oh, he's taking care of your partner," Momo responded.

"HHHHHEEEELLLPPPP" He hears Jirou scream in the distance.

Instantly, his eyes change from green to bright yellow, almost glowing with slitted pupils. He runs in the direction of the scream. Momo starts to see smoke emit from his nostrils as he charges away.

* * *

Jirou is on the ground, her left sleeve slightly singed, slowly backing away from Todoroki. As Todoroki starts a fire blast, Domenic runs between them and swallows the flame.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PARTNER" He roars.

"FULL ADAPTATION: KING OF THE EARTH MODE; The Tyrant Dragon King" He screams as he starts to transform. He trench coat and pants slowly combine with his body and he starts growing a tail. His arms change into the claws from before, his head becomes more crocodilian. By the end, he is over one hundred and ten feet long and 50 feet tall at the hip. His body is that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex with huge arms **(AN: If you have seen Jurassic World, imagine a T. Rex with Indominus Rex arms)** fully maroon. He has a line of forest green feathers going from the top off his head to the tip of his tail. He also has feathers on the outside of his arms, with smoke billowing from his nose. His stares down Todoroki as his tail curls around Jirou and gently places her on his back.

The rest of the class mummers, "Did you know he could do that", "That's awesome", "That is so cool", "Is that cheating?".

"D-did you just eat my fire?" Todoroki questions the monster in front of him.

"Why yes, I did" He growled.

Domenic then opens his mouth, for Todoroki to see a strange orange glow. Then the giant dinosaur shoots a spinning inferno of fire directly at Todoroki. Before the fire reaches him, Todoroki makes a massive ice sheet to block it.

"Kyouka, I need you to cover your ears," Domenic said, almost growling.

"OK? Why?" She questioned.

"Just do it" He sneered.

The instant she covered her ears, Domenic took a massive breath. Then, he let out the loudest roar anyone in the class had ever heard. Not as loud as a jet engine mind you, but close. The massive ice sheet starts to crack under the immense sound pressure of the roar.

"We surrender," Momo says waving a giant white flag.

"**The winner is team A: Domenic Verdos and Kyouka Jirou,"** All Might says, puffing into his buff form.

"** The next fight is Team E vs Team G: Young Kate and Young Kaminari vs Young Shoji and Young Bakugo" He declares**

* * *

**Ok. That is the end of chapter four. I hope you are excited for chapter 5 and the next fanfiction. I will give a shout out to the first three people who can guess what the fanfiction is. Please Rate and Review. Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter. I also hope you enjoyed Domenic's first of his super moves**


	5. The Silver Power House

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 5 of Adaptation. I am very happy that the other fanfiction I am writing was so well received. I really hope you are excited for the fights coming up. And for the new super moves. I do hope you enjoy the next fight and the twin's super moves. I have not got a lot of feedback so if you do have any suggestions, please send them to this idiot writing this thank you and enjoy.**

**"Buff Might"**

"Normal Talking"

"_Alice Talking"_

* * *

After the fight, everyone rushed up to a tired looking Domenic, slumped over both Momo's and Todoroki's shoulders with the cliche anime wisp coming from his mouth.

"**Ok students. After that excitement, let's get on to the next match. As I said before the next match is between the Trizo's and Denki Kaminari vs Katsuki Bakugo and Mezo Shoji. Also, EVERYONE LEAVE YOUNG DOMENIC ALONE. HE NEEDS REST!" **Buff Might said.

As everyone got in place to watch the match, Shoji, Bakugo, Kate, and Kaminari came out into the battlefield. Mineta found particular interest in Kate's suit, which looked like it was made out of her hair. It was silver and black, leaving her hands and feet exposed. She has a completely black mask that covers the bottom portion of her face, connected to the rest of the suit, that was currently folded down around her neck. Her normal eyepatch was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she had on a suctioned on, that was black instead of gold.

"Sis, you can take on Mezo." Kate apparently said to herself.

"Hey, Denki, can you distract Katsuki until Alice can take care of Mezo" Kate informed Kaminari.

She pulled up her mask and vanished from the plain of existence. All of sudden everyone just hears a cackling voice.

"_Madness_"

Shoji just starts hears whispering all around him.

"_Over here" "No over here" "Come on. Hit me" "Your an idiot" _And the snickering continued and continued.

Then, a yell came from nowhere.

"_Phantom Punches_"

Mezo started getting punched by what seemed the air, from all directions no less. After Mezo was soundly beaten by the magical air punches that the class later found out was actually just Alice in her Cheshire mode, everyone started observing what was going on with Jamming yay and Edge Lord Fallout Four cause (**AN: As you can tell I don't really like Bakugo very much. He is kind of annoying and worse than Sasuke when it comes to edgeyness.**) to see Kaminari using his new move, a long sword made of purple lightning called the Thunder Lord's Blade, beating on Bakugo.

"STOP THIS YOU IDIOT, YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES. FINE THEN CHERNOBYL!" Bakugo screamed as he shot a massive explosion towards the ground, completely engulfing him and sending Kaminari flying, smashing directly into a nearby wall, getting stuck in his own dent.

"Alice I'm taking over," Kate said, already switching over.

"Seems like the stronger of the two I took out already. There is no way I'm losing to a girl. You can't even do anything by yourself. I WILL DESTROY YOU HIROSHIMA." (**AN: If anyone finds this insensitive, first of all, how, second, its Baukgo, third, he's Japanese, so its not. I win. Also, I'm the writer shut up**)

Kate just kept walking towards the massive explosion that covered the entire area. But, as it reached her, it seemed to collapse in on itself around her and a silver aura appeared around her.

"Thanks for the power-up by the way" Kate sneered, and she reminded everyone of Alice for a few seconds. The silver aura still began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Ok. I'm full. Time to OVERCLOCK." Kate proceeded to shout.

She vanished, but not like how Alice does, it looked like how Midoriya does it with his speed, the only difference was that she left and sliver and black blur in her wake.

"PHOTON MISSLES" She screamed as purple blasts shot from the blur.

Bakugo tried his hardest to blast himself away from the purple bolts of pure kinetic energy, but Kate suddenly appeared behind him and socked him right in the face, sending him flying in his own blur of green and orange in the opposite direction.

"This will be it. RELEASE." Kate proclaimed as she went down on one knee, closed her eyes, and pressed her hands to the ground. Then, the ground itself started glowing purple and rumbling. And then, it just broke. The stadium broke in half as what could only be described as a ritcher 20 earthquake ripped through the entre USJ.

"This is what happens when I release all by built up energy at once." The culprit of the earthquake explained.

Bakugo could only watch as he was engulfed by the waves of earth. "No way, there's no possible way your that powerful. No one's stro-" As he proceeded to be nut punched by Kate, again basically teleporting for how fast she was.

After the fight, Kate collapsed and fainted. She later explained that that was the most power she has ever absorbed and the longest time she has been in overclocked mode in a while. All Might proceeded to call Power Loader to make repairs.

"**The next match will be tomorrow, and the competitors will be..." **Buff Might paused as he pulled the lever and poofed back into his small might form. "Masozi Temitope and Tooru Hagakure vs Rikido Sato and Tsuyu Asui"

* * *

**I'm sorry this came out so late. I am currently watching Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Maid and the gift from God, Jesus, Budha, and all other gods I can think of, that is Kana. I still would love feedback from you readers, all two hundred and four of you. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much ArnoldStrong for your super moves, but I did add another one because the idea was too good not to use. I'm also sorry if Kate seemed a bit overpowered, but the was because she absorbed one of Bakugo's strongest attacks. Thank you and have a good weekend.**


	6. Update (deleted once chap 6 exists)

This is an update. Nothing will be posted for about 3 to 4 weeks due to finals and a cold that I had.


End file.
